


不做人合集（洋岳）

by LuoGuoer



Series: 不做人合集 [1]
Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuoGuoer/pseuds/LuoGuoer
Summary: 复健作品，主🚙，不明显师生，逆龄，不太甜的小甜饼，勿上升
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Series: 不做人合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644505
Kudos: 3





	不做人合集（洋岳）

**Author's Note:**

> 复健作品，主🚙，不明显师生，逆龄，不太甜的小甜饼，勿上升

九月中旬正值白露与秋分的过渡，可火热得似乎要模糊掉天空与陆地边缘线的太阳却让人丝毫也联想不到秋天该有的天高气爽。然而这种天气下的树荫相较于其他任何时间都更为宝贵，身处于一地阴凉的舒适程度不亚于大热天洗完热水澡后打开通往客厅的浴室门的瞬间——全身的任督二脉都被打通——与太阳下三四十度的炙烤相比确实如此。

李振洋就蹲在这样一片阴凉里，正掐掉手里燃烧得只剩下一截屁股的香烟，他从嘴里吐出最后一个烟圈，透过缭绕的烟雾眯起眼睛不知盯向何处。一只野猫突然从树丛里窜了出来，才打断了李振洋的愣神，他抬起左手的手表看了看，刚好一点。这正是学校的午休时间。这时候的学校是特别的，特别的安静，却也热闹，也生机勃勃。蝉还在不知疲倦地鸣叫，风打叶间穿过，抖落下一把碎光。

树叶碰撞而产生的沙沙声是最适合这个季节的催眠曲，初秋午后也的确是一个适合睡懒觉的时间，但李振洋却难得的毫无睡意。

还有一个人也和他一样。

偏僻寂静的小路拐角传来一阵轻盈的脚步声，李振洋像是有感应般刚好转过头，在看到那个雀跃的身影时不自觉地勾起了唇角。他熟练地张开了双臂，等待着那人的投怀送抱。

“洋洋！”

岳明辉刚刚打完球就偷偷跑了出来，连衣服都没来得及换，此时一件橙黄色的球衣皱皱巴巴地塞在运动裤里，活像一只剥得乱七八糟的奶油橘子。他刚刚打完球，又以不小的速度从体育馆跑到这里，所以出了不少的汗，刘海也粘了几根在脑门上，不过他打开手跑过来的样子李振洋怎么看怎么觉得可爱。李振洋接住岳明辉时在原地踉跄了一下，他冲过来的速度太快，整个人实打实地砸进李振洋的怀里，害李振洋差点没蹲稳。

“小祖宗你慢点儿，我的腰都快被你扭断了。”

不过抱怨归抱怨，李振洋还是托住岳明辉的屁股将他往自己身上揽。而岳明辉则是咧着嘴把小虎牙翘在外面笑得开心。

“我想你了嘛～”他黏黏糊糊地解释“这几天老是见不到你。”

“那不是最近有事儿出差了嘛”李振洋笑着回应。他和岳明辉是地下恋情，学生跟老师在一起本来就是禁忌，更何况他们还是同性。李振洋是岳明辉的美术老师，平时见面的机会不多，上个星期李振洋又去外地学习交流，两人已经有好长一段时间没见到面。好不容易李振洋结束工作提前赶了回来，也只能趁午休的时候和岳明辉腻上一会儿。

怕李振洋这样抱着自己不舒服，岳明辉主动从他怀里撤了出来。他看着李振洋棱角分明的轮廓，想起自己高考以后要出国留学的事儿，心里不禁泛起难过来。李振洋看这人突然敛下眉眼一副不大高兴的样子，忙凑过去把人搂怀里哄：“怎么了这是？”

岳明辉撅起嘴，水润的眼睛盯着李振洋看：“洋洋，我和你说个事儿。”

“你说。”

“…你还记得我之前和你说的我出国留学的事儿吧？”

“……”李振洋立马明白过来可能是岳明辉出国的申请通过了，他沉默了一瞬，从鼻子里哼出一声淡淡的嗯。看着在自己回应以后岳明辉越发紧皱的小脸，抿着嘴笑起来伸手捏他的脸。“多大事儿啊，别难过，一老大爷们儿的。”

岳明辉不满意地瞪李振洋一眼，后来还是蔫下来，双手捏着李振洋的一只手在上面无意义地画圈：“可是，我这一去可能要半年才能见一次面了，你不难过吗？”

“难过，怎么不难过，”李振洋温温柔柔地扶着岳明辉的肩膀，抬手摸着岳明辉的后脑勺将他摁进自己怀里，“不过我的宝贝儿这么有出息，我更主要的是为你开心。”

“真哒？”

“真的”李振洋举起手发誓，“骗你以后我做0”

“噗”岳明辉忍不住笑出来，用嗔怪的眼神看向李振洋：“没个正形。”

岳明辉自李振洋一番安慰之后低落的情绪减少了不少，反倒是李振洋随着岳明辉出国日期的到来显得越发低沉，尽管岳明辉没少和他谈出国的事儿，什么安排准备心理建设都做了个齐全，可真到了离开的前一天，李振洋还是难过得偷偷哭了好几回。岳明辉每次发现他眼睛是哭过后的红肿，原本调节好的心情也会跟着难受起来，明明自己才是成年没多久的年龄，反而拥着比自己大上近十岁的人哄小孩儿般安慰，更是在临走的前一天晚上，自费为李振洋准备了一顿烛光晚餐。

那天晚上李振洋看着自家饭桌上丰盛浪漫的菜肴，转头看向一旁一脸期待望着他的岳明辉，吸吸鼻子一副又感动又自责的样子，将岳明辉一整个都搂进怀里：“对不起，光顾着难过了，都没给你准备什么…”

“嗐，多大点事儿啊，我准备你准备都差不多”岳明辉环着李振洋的细腰，脸埋在李振洋怀里蹭了蹭，心里粘稠得冒泡。李振洋搂着怀里的人稍微低了低头，看见岳明辉皱着鼻子呲出虎牙朝他笑，也跟着笑出来。

烛火闪烁着印在两个人的脸上，显得整个画面都温柔浪漫，气氛暧昧得恰到好处。两个人默契地朝彼此靠近，交换了交往以来最深入的亲吻。

岳明辉半坐在饭桌的边缘，双手搂住李振洋的脖颈，仰着头接受李振洋探进来的舌尖。他们在一起的时间不短，可真正意义上的接吻却少之又少，最多的还是嘴唇碰嘴唇的浅尝辄止。所以当岳明辉尝到李振洋口腔味道的时候，呼吸立马凌乱急躁了起来，薄薄的嘴唇努力含住李振洋伸进来的舌头，学着之前看过的毛片吮吸。

李振洋被岳明辉嘬得情动，舌尖搜刮着岳明辉口腔中的氧气，挑逗着岳明辉的舌头与之共舞。交缠间产生的酥麻也一瞬间占据了整个大脑，什么伤心与不舍一时间都被情欲代替，所有的心思都只为目前这个情浓的亲吻。

两个人吻了很长时间，一直到岳明辉有些喘不过气，李振洋才用舌尖扫了扫他的虎牙以结束这次唇舌的纠缠。

岳明辉眼睛里浅浅地浮着一层水雾，眼神迷离地望着比自己高了半个头的男人：“洋洋…我们做爱吧…”

他的嘴唇还沾有李振洋的口水，红红润润地开合着吐出诱人的喘息，沙哑的嗓音听起来像在砂糖上滚了一圈的甜蜜。李振洋盯得有些脸红，喉结上下滚动了一圈，不确定地问他：“你真的准备好了吗…？”

“唔…”

眼看着岳明辉开始迟疑，李振洋的心沉了沉，决定还是把第一次留在岳明辉回国以后。没想到他还没开口说话，岳明辉倒是先有了动作。岳明辉伸手把桌上的红酒提过来，拔开软木塞就对着嘴灌下几口，酒精下肚，原本红润的面颊有了更粉的趋势。

“这一桌不吃多可惜”岳明辉嘴里含着一口没吞下的红酒含含糊糊地说道，“可是我的下面更饿…”

然后趁着李振洋没注意凑过去将嘴里的红酒送进李振洋的嘴里。红酒包不住从两人嘴间漏了出来，蜿蜒着向下活像是粘腻的血液，反应过来的李振洋操了一声，抬手托住岳明辉的屁股抱起来，边伸着舌头舔舐岳明辉的嘴唇边朝卧室里移动。

岳明辉被李振洋扔进了柔软的床铺里，还来不及舒展就被李振洋覆过来的身子压在底下，两张分开没多久的唇又湿润地紧贴在了一起，含不住的津液从嘴角一直漏到下巴。男人对性这方面通常都能无师自通，李振洋在亲吻的空隙里还不忘伸手沿着岳明辉衣服的下摆探入，大手握着柔软的腰肢反复摩挲。岳明辉被他摸得有些痒，闭着眼从喉咙里发出几声笑来，被咬着他的下唇的李振洋恶狠狠地恐吓：“现在还乐，等会儿让你笑不出来！”

然后是真的笑不出来了。

李振洋探进他衣摆的手趁着他来不及收住笑意的时候暧昧着向上，握住岳明辉饱满的胸肌揉捏，指甲盖在靠近乳尖时，有意无意地搔刮着上面的小孔。

“唔…”岳明辉敏感地挺了挺腰，喘出浓厚的鼻息，眼角飞红着撇过脸不敢看李振洋直白望过来的眼睛。

“害羞了？”李振洋笑问。

岳明辉耸耸鼻子不说话，结果突然感受到小腹一凉，衣服被掀开，李振洋挺拔的鼻尖戳上自己的乳肉，乳头被湿热的舌尖舔着卷入口腔。他忍不住惊叫出声，上半身弹动着用手臂抱住李振洋埋在他胸口舔弄的脑袋：“洋洋…别……”

李振洋的舌尖还围绕着岳明辉的乳头打转，牙齿叼住乳头细细碾磨，留下晶莹的水渍，感受到身下的人开始小幅度地发抖，喊停的声音也带上哭腔，才恋恋不舍地将他放开：“怎么了？弄疼你了吗？”

“…没”岳明辉不好意思地摇摇头，眼角挂着点生理眼泪，“我，我害羞。”

李振洋看着岳明辉脸蛋泛红眼睛湿润的样子，身下一紧，觉得自己的小兄弟已经硬得快把裤子撑破。不过他还是耐心地摸了摸岳明辉的头，温柔地在他的唇角上亲了亲：“没事的，别怕，如果实在不舒服就告诉我，我立马停下来。”

岳明辉舔了舔下唇，主动伸手挂在李振洋的脖子上，脑袋伏在李振洋的颈窝里轻轻地嗯了一声，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着李振洋的下颚撒娇。李振洋搂紧他的腰肢，轻轻用力将他的屁股抬起来，右手伸过去把长裤连同着内裤一块剥了下来。怀里的人害羞得将脸埋得更深，李振洋则瞥着他发红的耳根偷笑。

“宝贝儿，躺好”李振洋把岳明辉从身上刨下来，护着他的头下去顺便整了整枕头，确保他能够躺得舒服，然后在岳明辉颤抖的睫毛上落下一个温柔的吻。岳明辉紧张得抓紧李振洋的手臂，在李振洋逐渐向下的舔吻中舒服地哼哼，眼角飞红的模样分外讨人怜爱。

李振洋带着湿痕的舔吻一路向下，来到岳明辉的喉结，丰厚的嘴唇裹着凸起色情的吮吸。然后是锁骨，胸口，腹部，偶尔磨咬出深色的娇艳花朵。岳明辉被照顾得性致高涨，忍不住合上眼从喉咙里泄出带奶味的呻吟，身体配合着李振洋的动作上下扭动。

李振洋在岳明辉腹肌的凹陷里用舌尖细致地勾勒，感觉到岳明辉逐渐硬挺的器官，挺起身向下含住岳明辉的顶端。岳明辉第一次经历情事，在被温暖口腔包裹住头部时受不住地惊叫出声，眼里的水雾也终于承受不住重量从眼角滴落下来。口交带来的快感非同寻常，岳明辉被爽得头皮发麻，只能一遍又一遍地轻呼着李振洋的名字，手指插进李振洋的头发里把自己的胯部送得更高。

李振洋确实是一个体贴的恋人，从龟头到囊袋都周到地抚慰，肉舌裹住柱身舔弄每一处纹路，舒服得岳明辉直往里抽气，胸膛随着呼吸急促地起伏。

等到岳明辉完全进入了状态，李振洋才吐出完全挺立起来的阴茎，伸手去够早就备在床头柜上的润滑。最重要的一步到了，岳明辉全身都熟透了似的泛着红，被李振洋推着大腿折叠在胸前，将最私密的地方展露无遗。胸口闷着一股气，又凶又躁地点燃着两人的每一处神经。李振洋眼红地盯着岳明辉翕合蠕动的肛门，挖出一坨润滑摸在肉穴外细细的褶皱上。岳明辉被冰得哼唧一声，就感觉搔着自己肛门的手指抹着丰厚的润滑挤了进来。

“嗯……”他皱着眉轻喘，感受着手指带着温度细细碾开他的肠道。肠道蠕动着吸附闯入的手指，敏感的内壁被摩擦出丝丝麻痒。

“呼，洋洋…”岳明辉觉得胸腔的心脏鼓动得厉害，小穴却渐渐钻进无尽的空虚，探出舌尖连着来不及吞咽的口水催促：“能不能…能不能快，快一点儿…”

李振洋调笑地回应一声，手指从缓慢抽送到急速抠挖，直把岳明辉折磨得扯着嗓子乱叫，像只奶猫似的抖着尾音上翘。肉穴已经软化得差不多，沾着亮晶晶的润滑一张一缩，被烫化的润滑像来自于体内的淫水般把岳明辉的屁股糟蹋得一塌糊涂。李振洋将手上的润滑揩在岳明辉敏感的大腿根，解开裤子将坚挺的肉棒释放出来，抹着润滑撸了几把，就将顶端压低抵在了岳明辉泛着肉糜光泽的肛口外。

岳明辉因为肉棒滚烫的温度而忍不住缩了缩肩膀，水灵灵的眼睛下垂看见李振洋把着东西朝自己身体里挤的样子，他害羞地并了并膝盖，没想到把李振洋刚插进一点的头部吸得更紧了。

李振洋额头冒汗地嘶了一声，一手握住岳明辉的大腿，一手伸过去揉着一边软滑白嫩的屁股瓣分开：“小辉，放松…”

岳明辉呜咽着答应，细窄的脚踝顺从地被李振洋滑上来的手握住放在肩头。他的身体沁出了汗，又白又粉地泛出诱人的光泽，脖子脸颊的地方也因为忍耐而变得通红。饱胀感从后穴传来，肉棒的形状脉络都被湿热的肠肉很好的描绘，岳明辉感觉到李振洋又插进了许多，粗大的一根推开拥挤的肠肉碾磨他最后一丝的意志。

太奇怪了，岳明辉眼眶蓄着泪，舌头无助地搭在粉嫩晶亮的唇边，像濒死的鱼类般大口呼吸着体外的空气。舒服，但不够。岳明辉扭扭腰肢，白嫩的脚趾踩住李振洋的肩膀：“…洋洋…我哈…我要抱…你快进来……我要抱着你…”

李振洋心里像被蜜糖浸湿浸软了一般，手找到岳明辉的手十指紧扣，下身使了劲儿往里钻，上身却温柔地覆盖上去把人抱紧。岳明辉呜呜着被大力插入，终于在整根进入的时候张着嘴叫了出来，脚趾蜷缩着，将长腿滑下去圈住李振洋的腰。

第一次进入得不大顺利，岳明辉很紧，李振洋的尺寸又可观，为了不让岳明辉难受，就算肉穴嘬得下身快要炸开李振洋也忍着没有冲动。等到岳明辉适应了，开始揺着他的手小声催促，才抽出一点肉棒开始抽插。刚开始的速度不快，也没有准确操到岳明辉的敏感点，但伴随肉棒抽插而产生的粘腻水声却依旧闹得岳明辉脸红心跳，皱着眉发出隐忍的低呼。

“嗯……哈……洋洋…”他的睫毛染湿，一抖一抖地在李振洋的脸侧搔着，“…好唔…好奇怪啊…”

李振洋亲热地侧过头咬他的耳廓：“呼…哪里奇怪…？”

岳明辉摇摇头说不上来，只是一个劲儿地扭着胯变换角度。

“是不舒服吗…？”李振洋以为是这个姿势弄得岳明辉难受，刚要抬起腰把性器拔出来，就听见身下人弓着腰背发出转着调的呻吟——他被抽出一截的肉棒准确地戳到了前列腺。

岳明辉叫完后知后觉地开始不好意思，眼眶红红的把李振洋的上半身拉近好藏住自己绯红的面颊。李振洋被他这又娇又色的神态惹得想笑，埋在他体内的阴茎也变得更加粗大。他愉快地听着岳明辉在自己耳边的嘤咛伏下身将人贴紧，下身加快了速度打着旋儿朝那一点进攻。

岳明辉被突然强烈的操干撞得闭不拢嘴，口水顺着嘴角漏得满下巴都是，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地叫得忘情。腰胯盈满了强烈的快感，粉棕色的肉茎从顶端冒出湿润的前列腺液，可怜巴巴地被李振洋的腰腹压在下面。岳明辉整个脑袋都无法思考了，空旷的卧室传来清脆连贯的啪啪声和润滑肠液被挤压出肉洞的粘腻水声。他虽然看不到自己臀部被撞击得肉浪翻滚的样子，可他知道李振洋这囊袋也恨不得挤入他后穴的力度一定把自己的屁股拍得通红。

“想什么呢这么入神？”李振洋沙哑的声音传进耳里，岳明辉懵懂地转过头望过去。李振洋平时本就欲得不行，此刻被岳明辉的肉穴绞得牙根咬紧满面透红的模样更是色情到了极点。岳明辉心里幸福得忍不住伸手去摸李振洋的胸肌，使坏地用指腹按压李振洋的乳头，却被受了刺激的李振洋一阵低吼着抱着他在床上打了个滚，生生将两人换了体位。岳明辉被这一动作带来的强烈的搅动激得哭叫出声，双臂胡乱地摇晃着抓住李振洋的手臂。

李振洋塞了个枕头将后背垫起，回手抓住岳明辉的两瓣臀肉抓揉，扯着肛口的圆环吮吸插在里面的肉棒：“…呼…看你以后还敢不敢调皮…”

岳明辉蔫答答地靠在他怀里喘气，控诉的眼神还来不及望过去就被新一轮的抽插撞散。李振洋快速地顶胯撞击怀里小猫似的缩着的人的敏感点，撞两下又整根送入，颇有要将岳明辉肚皮穿破的气势。岳明辉坐在李振洋身上被撞得摇摇晃晃，再也顾不得皮面放声哭噎着呻吟，双臂没骨头似的软在李振洋的胸前。

“…呜…洋…洋洋慢点嗯啊…”他受不了地摇头，泪痕爬得满脸都是，“…啊啊…受…受不了…哈…”

李振洋下身毫不怜惜地律动着，手收回来把住岳明辉的脑袋，肉唇哄着腻着贴过去含住岳明辉的薄唇，将岳明辉的呻吟尽数吞入腹中。他最会使这种温柔的陷井，岳明辉瘫在他怀里再也控诉不出来，全部打开了献上自己，后穴胶着插进来的肉棒，用括约肌箍着不让拔出。

最后是岳明辉先受不住了，大腿根禁脔着夹紧李振洋的大腿，在汹涌重叠的快感里翻眼射了出来，刘海被汗液沾湿了贴在脑门，发着抖劫后余生般地喘息。精液全数射在了两人的腰腹之间，李振洋被突然收紧的肉穴夹得呼吸不顺，急速抽插了十余下也抖着腰射进了温暖的肠道。

射精的过程里岳明辉并不好过，闭着眼不舒服地直哼哼，睫毛抖得像受了惊吓的小动物。李振洋感受着岳明辉肠道最后一阵的挤压吸附，最后搂紧怀里人的腰肢将性器拔了出来。清脆的“啵”声从两人身下传来，岳明辉已经累得害羞不动了，任由李振洋将他抱到浴室里清洗。

躺在浴缸里的岳明辉终于恢复了一点力气，脸蛋红红地看着李振洋蹲着为他抠挖后穴里的精液。

“有点儿肿，等会儿给你擦点药。”

岳明辉眨眨眼：“嗯。”

李振洋看着岳明辉这么乖的样子忍不住凑过去吻了吻他的鼻尖，瘪了瘪嘴还是忍不住问：“不可以不走吗？”

然后看见岳明辉咧开嘴笑出虎牙，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他说：“你觉得呢？”

眼看着李振洋又要感伤地流眼泪，岳明辉也学着李振洋将他拉着带进怀里，泛粉的指尖摸着他的背，轻轻拍了拍：“老师，学生有出息了，这是喜事，难过什么呀，又不是见不到了。”这还是岳明辉自毕业以后第一次再叫他老师，“我保证过去一定守身如玉，干干净净地回来只给你操”

李振洋的呼吸沉了沉：“是不是还想挨操？”

岳明辉一边躲着李振洋伸过来要揉捏他的手，一边哈哈地笑出来：“不要了我错了——哎——我明天还要赶飞机呢…洋洋！”


End file.
